<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Her Eyes by GayGothicFanboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392431">In Her Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy'>GayGothicFanboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Antichrist, Demons, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts in Nadja's pov.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Her Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I nervously paced the dirt covered grounds.</p><p> </p><p>The sounds of children's laughs wafted through the air.</p><p> </p><p>I bit my lip.</p><p> </p><p>To be truthful, I was an outcast--thrown out, and destined to walk alone.</p><p> </p><p>I glanced to the children.</p><p> </p><p>Today would be the day I joined in on the games.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," I beckoned myself.</p><p> </p><p>I slunk towards them, taking a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>At first the other children did not notice me.</p><p> </p><p>I tried clearing my throat.</p><p> </p><p>Still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>I remembered what my mother had told me--"be bold as you speak; then oh only then will they listen and accept you".</p><p> </p><p>(Most of the time the listens were told by the father, but mine was never around). Hell, I've never even met him.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me," I said boldly.</p><p> </p><p>One boy, Veverika I believe his name was, asked with a raised eyebrow, "Ugh, what to you want?"</p><p> </p><p>That made my confidence drop to an all time low.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to play too," I squeeked.</p><p> </p><p>They all laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Veverika said, "No."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?" My voice as high and shrill as always.</p><p> </p><p>Veverika told me, "You can't play with us 'cause you're weird. A little weird is okay, but you're on a new level of weird."</p><p> </p><p>I glanced at my half brother, Stavros, for reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>Stavros, only a couple years older than I, shook his head. "Veverika is right, Nadja. You are weird. You're like the devil himself."</p><p> </p><p>My heart sank.</p><p> </p><p>They ranted on an on about me.</p><p> </p><p>My lip quivered. Tears gathered in my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Veverika noticed that. "Oh is little Nadja gonna cry?"</p><p> </p><p>"No! No I'm n-not!" I stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>He mocked me.</p><p> </p><p>Then, my sadness was replaced with rage.</p><p> </p><p>A very small flame leaped from my hand and on to the ground by Veverika's foot.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped, and wailed, and ran off.</p><p> </p><p>His lackeys followed.</p><p> </p><p>Stavros glanced at me. "We need to go speak to mother right now."</p><p> </p><p>"We?" I asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Stavros said, "I believe there's something she wants to tell you, Nadja."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>